television_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Old Space Chaos
Old Space Chaos is a Wikia and multi-series based series where characters time and dimension travel after a huge mess in space and time. The main characters, known as the Divergent Squad, are people from different times and realities who try to fix the reality. The villains are the S.I.T.H. (short for Secret Illuminati Time Hackers), lead by Doctor Blazy McCoy. Time and space travel mechanics DeLorean The DeLorean is a car that can time travel if it has plutonium in it and it reaches to speed of 88 miles per hour. This time travel mechanic was invented by Doctor Emmett Storm back in the 1980s and is used as the good guys' way of time travel. Because it is a car, it can't travel between worlds, but it can fly due to getting an upgrade in an alternate 2015. Time Turner The Time Turner is a mysterious magical object that allows time travel, but it only lets people to travel a few hours back in time. Tardis The Tardis is a time travel mechanic used by the S.I.T.H. So far, the Tardis is the only time travel mechanic that is both controllable and can travel through space and even different dimensions. Enterprise The Enterprise is a space ship from the 24th century that can reach other planets in a very short time. It also contains a beamer, which can teleport people and objects on nearby planets. The Enterprise is the good guys' main way of reaching other planets. Magic bean Magic beans allow people to travel between worlds, including alternate dimensions. They are used by both sides, but each magic bean can only be used once. Time portal A time portal sends people to a random time and world, making it the most uncertain way to time travel. Characters Divergent Squad *'Leo Storm' is a boy from the 1980s and the son of Dr. Emmett Storm. He loves skateboarding. He was born on July 22, 1968, and is 17 during the show. *'Inferninus' is a fire mage from the Middle Ages of an alternate realm. He was the advisor of the king of his realm, Bachonus, until the S.I.T.H. destroyed nearly everything in his world. He is 25 during the show. *'Thibo' is a boy from a zombie apocalypse world. He was born on February 14 and is 13 years old during the show. *'Cadmus Horrandeus' is a dragon rider Viking from an alternate realm. He has a battle dragon with him. He is 14 years old during the show. *'Yuudai Okumaru' is a boy from an alternate Tokyo that was attacked by monsters. He was born on October 31 and is 16 years old during the show. *'Starla "PetPet" N.' is the daughter of a pet shop owner from an alternate Earth in the year 2008. She was born on December 24, 1991, and is 16 years old during the show. *'Timothy' is a plant owner from an alternate world where plants can move and weird-looking zombies rule the world. He was born on July 4 and is 14 years old during the show. *'Draco Ivy Everdeen' is a girl from a dark future where the whole world is ruled by a ruthless dictator. She is 17 years old during the show. *'Samantha Star' is a singer from an alternate Earth in 2016 that is very similar to the real world. Her life was completely ruined by the S.I.T.H. She was born on April 20, 2003, and is 13 years old during the show. *'Alexandra "Alex" Sky' is a woman from 2042 where a technology was invented that could create real dinosaurs. However, it ended up with a mess. She was born on August 13, 1999, and is 43 years old during the show. *'Absol "Hiro" Pone' is a girl from an alternate reality city known as San Fransokyo. She is the inventor of a technology that allows small objects to line up and form big things. She was born on February 29 and is 15 during the show. *'Lucas "Luke" Skylander' is a Jedi knight from a the distant past. He has a blue lightsaber and can control objects. He is 19 years old during the show. S.I.T.H. *'Doctor Blazy McCoy', also known as "The Doctor" or "The Time Lord", is the main antagonist of the show. He is the owner of the Tardis and one of the elite members of the Illuminati. *'Darth Kaos', previously known as Anakin Skylander, is Blazy's apprentice. He has a red lightsaber. He is also the father of Luke. *'Jack Falcon' was the captain of a ship known as the Black Pearl until it sank. He supposedly died after falling into icy water, but was saved by the Illuminati on the condition that he would join them and he agreed. Now he has ice powers. Trivia *Old Space Chaos is meant to be the opposite of New World Order. *Due to being based on multiple series, it contains many obvious references to famous series. **Many notable characters are inspired by both Wikia users and fictional characters. For example, Leo Storm is based on Whirly Volcano and Marty McFly. *Aside from Leo, each Divergent Squad member with a known birthday was born on a special day. Thibo was born on Valentine's Day, Absol was born on a leap day, Samantha was born on Easter Sunday, Timothy was born on the 4th of July, Alex was born on Friday the 13th, Yuudai was born on Halloween and Starla was born on Christmas Eve. *Starla "PetPet" N. is an anagram of PetStarPlanet. Category:TV Shows Category:Television Category:Whirly Volcano Category:Wikia Category:Illuminati